Mourning
by emmerlii
Summary: Mourning, is about Frodo's life while living at Brandyhall. Experience the highs and lows of Frodo's life after his parents have died. Please review and enjoy.
1. The Brandywine

**The Life of Frodo Baggins**

**A/N: This is one of three parts to a story entitled The Life of Frodo Baggins. The beginning of the story starts with Frodo living at Brandyhall. The second staying with Bilbo and the final instalment is about Frodo's life after Bilbo has left. I hope you enjoy it and please****,**** please****,**** please review. I'm really excited about this fanfic and so I hope that it's good enough for you fanfiction readers. Please enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 1: The Brandywine**

_June 6, 2980._

Frodo Baggins, a twelve year old Hobbit sat in front of the hearth in the lounge of his Crickhollow hole with his parents talking to them about mindless drabble when there came about a sudden silence when Frodo's attention was brought back to his small horse that Uncle Bilbo had had carved for his tenth birthday.

'Frodo-lad, how would you like to go on a boating trip the day after tomorrow?' Drogo said holding Primula's hand. She didn't really approve of Frodo being out in the open water at such a young and boisterous age.

'Oh yes, Da! Of course I do! I can't wait!' Frodo jumped up and down, waving his arms as little children do. Frodo had never been out on the open river before. Drogo had taught him how to swim, but suddenly, there came a small voice in the back of his head _what if I fall in or drown?_ But Frodo merely banished the thought. He would be with his parents, nothing would go wrong.

The rest of that day and all the day after, Frodo had been badgering his parents about the boat trip. _When are we leaving? What time are we leaving?_ Questions like that. Sometimes Drogo and Primula would get a little annoyed at Frodo's questions but they could understand that he was excited; this being his first boat trip and all.

~--*--~

_Date: June 8, 2980_

Frodo was up early that day, he had told Drogo and Primula that he wouldn't wake them until the sun had risen, and by the looks of things he was going to have to wait a while. Frodo got off his bed and went to his book case to find a book to read.

When Primula and Drogo had awoken, they wondered why Frodo hadn't woken them when he said he would. It was well past sunrise. The two of them went looking for their sun and they found him curled up in front of the fire place fast asleep. Drogo couldn't help but smile at his son. 'Prim, I found him,' he whispered quietly.

Primula came bustling in with the same smile on her face that her husband wore. 'Should we wake him?' she asked. Without waiting for an answer Primula bent down and shook the young Hobbit that lay in front of her.

Frodo woke with a small start and muttered an apology for not waking them up, but it more came out in a slur. He got up and suddenly all of his energy came back and he went bounding to the kitchen.

~--*--~

Within a few hours, everyone was washed, dressed and perfectly ready to go out on the Brandywine, much to Frodo's delight.

They all clambered into the boat with a small pack that had an extra jacket in case it got a bit cold for Frodo, a picnic blanket, and a basket full of food ready for lunchtime when they stopped.

They sailed for a few hours, not talking of many things, but Frodo was issuing many giggles as Primula tickled him and Drogo steered the boat.

Soon they decided it was lunch time and so Drogo continued to steer as Primula and Frodo looked out for a place to stop. The two of them soon found a spot that was nice and grassy, and in the shade from the warm spring sun. Drogo parked the boat on the shore and tied it up so that it didn't float away.

They ate a large lunch. Frodo felt the need to hurry his food down his throat in order to get back onto the water, but Primula told him to slow down or he would surely choke. Frodo slowed down his pace and watched his father cooling himself down by swimming in the River.

When Frodo had finished eating, he decided to go and have a bit of a paddle with Drogo. Primula went with her but she sat upon the edge of the Brandywine with her feet dangling into the cool, brown, rushing water and watching the two boys.

'Da, can you teach me how to swim?' Frodo asked after he had freshened his head by dipping it under the water. He loved the view from under the water; it was murky and he could barely see in front of his nose but he felt that it was one of nature's many beauties.

Drogo agreed to teach Frodo how to swim, but he would do it as soon as they got back from their trip. Frodo felt a little disappointed but he understood that this trip was to be peaceful and full of enjoyment; so far, Frodo had been feeling both ever since they had left

Before long the three of them were back on the Brandywine and enjoying the light breeze that had picked up. Drogo and Primula had decided between themselves that they would surprise Frodo tomorrow that they were headed for Brandyhall, for a visit of his cousins of who he hadn't seen for a few months.

After a while, when all was quiet and there wasn't a sound but for Drogo's peaceful rowing, Frodo sat up from his daydreaming and he asked his mother if they were actually going somewhere. Drogo turned around to face his wife and gave her a subtle nod before turning back around. 'We're going to Brandyhall, Frodo, to visit our cousins.'

Frodo nearly toppled out of the boat in his excitement. He hadn't seen his cousins in a while, though most of them were not his age, or he didn't always get on with them, he still liked the idea of visiting them. And when he was at Brandyhall, Esme would always dote on him and spoil him.

Drogo soon put Prim and Frodo on a look out for a place to stop for supper. But their stop would have to be quick for they were planning to travel on though the night to get to Brandyhall in the morning, provided it was safe enough.

They soon found a small spot and they took to quickly eating so that they could get back on the water as soon as possible.

When they got back into the boat, Frodo decided to get some sleep, and Drogo told Primula to do the same, though she was rather reluctant seeing as how they wouldn't stop all through the night and her husband would have to be awake for all the night.

~--*--~

It was late in the night, and there was a fog that had come over the water. Drogo was keeping his eyes peeled for anything that might hit their boat, so far it was working, but the fog was getting increasingly thicker and thicker by the minute. Primula awoke from her dreams, her head resting lightly on Drogo's arm. She looked back at Frodo, whose mouth was dangling open. He was in a deep sleep.

She pulled Drogo's face to hers where they kissed passionately. They couldn't do it with Frodo around, he always made a remark about people being and love, and how he would never love someone because it was disgusting.

Their kiss was heating up when suddenly there was a crash and the back part of the boat, along with Frodo were floating away. The boat had hit some rocks when Drogo had failed to see the turn to Brandyhall. He jumped in after Frodo to get the terrified Hobbit to safety.

Frodo, who had not learned how to swim yet, was trying his best to stay afloat, but it wasn't working very well, his head was slowly falling under the water and his foot was caught on his blanket when he had woken up suddenly. Drogo swam to the small child, quickly and freed Frodo's tangled foot, and took Frodo to the shore. 'I'm going to go and get your mother now, Frodo. You stay right here,' Drogo quickly kissed Frodo's forehead before diving back under the surface of the water to look for Primula.

All Frodo could do was to sit there and wait. He had no idea what had happened. He just remembered being tossed out of the boat and into the freezing cold water. Had his parents planned to get rid of him? Had it been an accident? Of course it had, Drogo and Primula loved Frodo. He sat himself down in front of a tree with his back resting against it. He was incredibly tired but he could not sleep. How could he when his parents' lives were at stake? He was about to start calling out for them when Drogo broke the surface of the water.

'I've found her, Frodo. Stay there. I'm going back down to get her. I will be back up soon,' Drogo said before taking a deep breath and diving under the water again.

Frodo's hope fell again as the ripples from Drogo began to stop. He could see no movement of his parents. He sat down again, with his head in his hands and began to cry. Fear of losing his parents, fear that everything in his perfect life could come crashing down in a matter of minutes.

When he had collected himself, he noticed lights to his left. He recognized them as Brandyhall, though he hadn't been in a while he would never forget that place. He decided if he should leave and get help or if he should stay there so as not to worry Drogo and Primula when they returned, if they returned. It had now been more than five minutes and Frodo's hope had all but faded. He didn't expect them to return to the surface of the Brandywine though he hated himself for thinking it. He decided to stay a little while longer, at least until there were some telltale signs that his parents would not be returning to him.

He sat and cried more, he didn't know what else to do. He felt helpless. He decided to go to the water's edge and wash his face. When the ripples from his hands had subsided, he saw something peculiar. His face looked almost red in the reflection of the water, but not the red that happens from crying, more like food colouring. Something had been added to the water. He decided to taste the water. No harm could come of that, surely. But the taste wasn't that of pure clean water, but it tasted salty which was strange because the Brandywine was fresh water not salt. He rubbed his arms with the water and they appeared red.

And then he realized what had happened.

His parents would not be coming back. Frodo splashed at the water to alert them but to no avail. He called their names loud and clear, but no response came. His life had plunged into something completely different. It was no longer a perfect life. What was to happen now? Where would he go?

He sat down and sighed. Fresh tears were pouring down his face. His parent's were gone and that was that.

~--*--~

**Thank you for reading. Please read and review, updates should be around once a week maybe two.**

**Next Chapter: **Frodo goes to Brandyhall and he tells Esme and Saradoc of his parents.


	2. Frodo's Fate

**Welcome back. I hope that you enjoyed last chapter. Here is chapter two, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Frodo's Fate**

Frodo sat quietly, not knowing what to do. How could he go on? He had no parents now and all because of the River. It was he who had urged them on to go. If he hadn't they would still be alive. They would take care of him. They would take him to Brandyhall and everything would be okay. But it wouldn't be now, everything was changed. He lay down on the cold, wet grass and fell asleep with his tears.

~--*--~

The next day, at luncheon, Saradoc and Esme were getting a little sceptical that the Bagginses hadn't arrived yet. Saradoc had to keep reassuring Esme that they were fine, and that they were just running a little late. But by the time the ay had reached early evening Saradoc himself was beginning to worry for his cousins. He called together a few other Hobbits who wouldn't be too busy for a few days to be on alert in case they had to go out and look for the Bagginses.

By the time that night time had come around, Saradoc called for the party of Hobbits to start a search party for Primula, Drogo and Frodo. Saradoc kissed Esme's forehead for she was feeling wretched that her cousins hadn't turned up. She watched the band of Hobbits walk out of the driveway. She couldn't keep her tears from falling now. She hoped that nothing had happened to them on their way to Brandyhall.

Frodo was fast asleep when they found him. Shivering and calling out Drogo and Primula's names. Saradoc snatched him up carefully so as not to startle the poor lad. Frodo awoke and started pounding on Saradoc's chest. 'Put me down, put me down!' he kept shouting out. Saradoc had to hold Frodo further and further away from his body in order to not be hit over the head by the frightened child.

'Frodo, Frodo, listen to me. It's Saradoc. I'm here to take you back to Brandyhall for a while, but you must tell me, Frodo, where are your parents?' at the mention of Frodo's parents the child burst into tears. Saradoc sent the other Hobbits out to search for Primula and Drogo while he took Frodo back to Brandyhall. As he walked with the crying child in his arms, he wondered what had indeed happened to Drogo and Primula. Why would they leave Frodo there on his own? Surely they wouldn't have done it on purpose. Maybe something had happened to them. Saradoc knew not to press the matter on Frodo. Not yet at least, but they needed to know what had happened to them. Frodo was the only witness seemingly. He was the only person that they could go to, and being the mind of a child they might not get a very good answer, or he might try to change the subject or the matter completely.

When Saradoc reached Brandyhall, there was a mass of Hobbits waiting out the front. Esme went running over to him when she caught sight of him. She took Frodo, who was now asleep, in her arms and wept on his shoulder a little. 'Did you find Prim and Drogo?' she asked her husband just as he was about to head back out into the forest.

'No we didn't, love, I'm going back out there to see if we can find any traces. Do try to keep the young lad happy,' Saradoc kissed Esme's head before going back out into the forest.

Esme took Frodo inside and tucked him in bed. She thought it best to keep him out of the commotion for now. Nothing could trouble the lad more than Hobbits making ridiculous accusations about his parents and not caring if he were present or not. She kissed Frodo's forehead before quietly closing the door and leaving Frodo to his dreams.

When Esme returned outside, she noticed that more of the group were back. Then she saw Saradoc and another Hobbit hauling two bodies. Esme went to help them but she was held back. The two Hobbits arrived and they carefully laid down the bodies of those they were carrying next to each other. The Hobbits that were standing around gasped when they saw who it was; Drogo and Primula had been found. They were wet and dripping and there was no life in them. They were dead. At least now they knew what had happened to them and why they had found Frodo by himself. They just didn't understand why Frodo was the only one on the shore and Drogo and Primula were down on the River bed. They would have to ask Frodo at some point.

'Put them in the chamber. Frodo mustn't see them,' Esme said but it was too late, Frodo must have followed her out of the bedroom for he had seen all. He had seen his parents being placed on the ground; he had seen and heard everything that was happening. He ran out to where Drogo and Primula lied and wept. But not for long, Esme picked up the crying child from his parents' side and took him back into Brandyhall.

'Frodo you must stay here for now, I will come back to you as soon as I can. I will be gone no more than ten minutes,' Esme had told Frodo as he tried to escape again. 'You can count on me Frodo, try to get some sleep, you've had a big day. Please stay here for me? Thank you, Sweetheart. I love you. Do try to stay here,' Esme tucked Frodo in tight and kissed his forehead and made sure he was asleep before she left him.

But, Frodo was only pretending to be asleep; he had no ideas of leaving now. It had been proven to him; his parents were gone and they weren't coming back. How could he cope now that they were gone? Frodo simply couldn't think of anything better to do than to attempt to sleep and think of a simpler time.

Meanwhile, back outside, the more muscular Hobbits were carefully and quietly taking Primula and Drogo's bodies down to the chamber. It was the only place in Brandyhall that could be accessed by stairs, something very uncommon among Hobbits, but it needed to be there.

There were some old bath tubs that were down there that had been placed on top of each other. It wasn't very fitting for Drogo and Primula but it was the best they could do for now. They had quickly put locks on each tub so that if anyone was to go down to the chamber, they wouldn't be able to lift the tubs. A picture like that would give any child nightmares.

Esme took it upon herself to notify Bilbo Baggins from Hobbiton about what had happened, and within a few hours (no one knew how he did it so fast) he was at Brandyhall and he was about to check on Frodo, for that was the first thing that he asked about when he arrived.

Bilbo quietly opened the door and saw a little brown head turn over, sigh, and go back to sleep. 'I'll surprise him tomorrow,' Bilbo muttered to himself.

~--*--~

The next day, Frodo didn't rise until about ten o'clock. Saradoc had tried to wake him but on many failed attempts Esme had stopped him saying 'let him sleep.'

Frodo rose by himself at ten and was met at the door by Bilbo. Before even saying hello, Frodo hugged Bilbo tightly and cried on his shoulder.

When Frodo had collected himself again and was wiping his eyes Bilbo bent down and placed both of his hands on Frodo's shoulders. 'There, Lad. It's all right. These things happen sometimes. They're unfortunate but they're a part of life.'

'But, Uncle, what am I supposed to do? Where am I going to live?' fresh tears were currently billowing from Frodo's wide, blue eyes.

'Well, that is what I am here to discuss with Sar and Esme. When I heard about the accident I got here as fast as I could. Now come and have some breakfast. You of all people need some sustenance,' Bilbo took Frodo's hand and led him into the main kitchen of Brandyhall and handed him a steaming plate of eggs, bacon, sausage and ham. Frodo found himself a seat and attempted to eat the food he was given, though he didn't see much need of it right now.

Elsewhere, Bilbo, Saradoc and Esme were in Saradoc's office trying to come to an agreement of where Frodo was to go.

'I'm just saying Bilbo,' Saradoc had said after a rather awkward silence, 'Frodo knows people here. He has friends here. His family is here. Yes you're family too but he hasn't seen you very much. Tell you what, when Frodo is older we will have this discussion and see what has happened since, but for now I strongly press the idea that Frodo stays here, at least for now. You will be welcome anytime, naturally.'

'Well if you think it best,' Bilbo said after a while with his head hung. He shook Saradoc's hand in agreement and kissed Esme's cheek. Now came the worst part of all; telling Frodo he would have to stay at Brandyhall.

When Bilbo had told Frodo that he would be staying at Brandyhall for a time wasn't as terrible as the old Hobbit had intended. Instead Frodo brushed it off coolly with a forced laugh and then he became serious. 'I'm sorry, Uncle, I'm afraid I am fresh out of tears for your departure but I am deeply sad for it. I do hope that I will see you soon. You're my favourite uncle and I love you,' Frodo kissed Bilbo's cheek and hugged the Hobbit gently and before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face and as he spoke his voice was breaking into small croaks.

'Well now, don't you see? You did have some tears and always remember Frodo, never hold them in. Let your emotions out when they need to be let out. Never keep them inside of you because whatever pain is troubling you let it be known to others around you so that they can help you. I shall miss you lad,' Bilbo gave Frodo another squeeze before saying his last goodbye to Saradoc and Esme and departing out the door of Brandyhall.

~--*--~

**Thank you for reading. I'll update soon. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next chapter: The Sackville-Bagginses stir up some trouble for poor Frodo.**


	3. Trouble

**Welcome back. Sorry about the long wait for an update (that rhymes XD), But I have been rather busy. But here is chapter there, I hope you review and enjoy it.**

**Chapter Three: Trouble**

**~--*--~**

Two weeks had passed and Frodo was slowly and sadly getting on with his life. Accepting that his parents were gone wasn't something easy to deal with, especially by one so young. Frodo was often seen by himself and he was only ever vaguely happy when it was meal time but his small smile was quickly banished when the other Hobbits and bairns would cut in front of him, trip over or push him around. Of course, whenever Esme and Saradoc enquired if anything was happening, Frodo would lie to them and say that everything was fine, which it wasn't. Frodo was more depressed than ever, especially since he had no friends and the bullying was increasing vastly by day. Almost everyone in the place hated him, and the few who didn't think that he should have died with his parents to save Saradoc and Esme trouble, they steered clear of him. And it didn't help that the parents of those children told them to stay away, like he was a bad smell. Whenever he walked into a room people would whisper and look at him and Frodo felt wretched. He had no friends and nothing could possibly be any worse.

Until he heard a faint, firm, shrill voice coming from down the hall…

Frodo wiped his eyes, as they were often wet, and opened the door softly so as not to wake the bullies in his room and he walked out and closed the door carefully. He wished he hadn't moved a muscle. The shrill voice belonged to that of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Before Frodo could dart back into the bedroom, Lobelia spotted him and seized his arm. 'Now see here, Frodo, how would you like to live with us back home?' Lobelia was putting on what Frodo guessed to be a kind, caring face, but instead, her face looked as if she were trying to hold gas. 'We can give you a better life than any of these Brandybucks could or even your ill gotten parents.'

'Lobelia!' Saradoc and Esmeralda exclaimed in sync. Though he knew it was wrong, Frodo kicked Lobelia as hard as he could in the shin to escape her grasp. He ran out the door at full speed.

'Frodo,' Esme went to catch Frodo but he was too quick. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. 'How could you, Lobelia? Do you not have the slightest bit of kindness in your icy heart not speak of Frodo's parents to him? Especially after everything that has happened to him these last few weeks? Besides, I always thought that you thought him nothing more than a Brandybuck?' As she spoke, Esme's voice was getting louder and hoarser. If she didn't leave the room of Lobelia now, she would surely knock the wind out of the cruel woman. But before she could leave, Lobelia answered her words.

'I would rather have him live somewhere civilized so that the sense could be knocked back into him then have him live in some degrading hole that carries who knows what kind of diseases.' Before Esme could retort to Lobelia's harsh words, Saradoc, though he thought highly against his acts afterward, literally picked Lobelia off of her feet and out the door. He shut the door on her face.

'Do not listen to that woman, Esme. She is cold hearted and does not deserve the time of day.' Esme rested her head on Saradoc's shoulder where he kissed her head.' Come on,' he said after a while, 'we had better go and find Frodo. I do hope that he is okay.'

'He will be fine, Sar, we will find him.' Esmeralda said. The two of them went on to find a small band of Hobbits that were willing, (not very many), to help find Frodo. The small rally then went on out into the day to find Frodo. Saradoc told Esme to stay at Brandyhall just in case Frodo came back. But, he wasn't about to let her know that it was more for her safety than anything else.

'Don't worry, Esme,' Sar said just before they were all about to leave, 'he can't have gone off too far. I promise you, before the day is out, we will find him.' Saradoc kissed Esme on the forehead before heading off.

Esme couldn't help feeling useless and helpless. What good would come of it if the whole Shire found out that they couldn't control one child? They would lose their business and be living on scraps of who knows what.

~--*--~

Frodo had run off to the nearby forest to his favourite tree. It was his favourite tree because it had been the very first tree that he had ever climbed in his life. He often went up there if he needed some alone time to think, or to escape the bullies. Right now, what Lobelia had said to him was what was mainly on his mind. Was he really better off living at Hardbottle, at Sackville? Would he be happier there? Surely not. The Sackville-Bagginses hated Frodo and he knew it. Maybe he could enquire about his Uncle Bilbo in Hobbiton to see if he could live with him. Bilbo had always been Frodo's favourite relative, next to his parents of course. Plus, they shared a hatred for the Sackville-Bagginses, and Frodo wasn't sure if he should tell Saradoc and Esme of his hatred for them. Yes, when Frodo had had enough time to think he would find Saradoc or Esme and ask if he could go and live with Bilbo. What could they possibly see against him living with Bilbo? He was kind, caring, had a perfect sense of humour that always sent Frodo into fits of laughter, even when Bilbo wasn't trying to be funny. He would be the perfect option. But then, would Esme and Saradoc be mad at him because he didn't really want to live with them? Maybe if he came clean about all the bullying they would understand. But what if they didn't? What if they thought him a wretched child who was spoiled and did not deserve the hospitality that they had shown him after his parents' deaths? Frodo banished these ridiculous thoughts from his mind. Esme and Saradoc think the world of him and would never think anything bad of him. But still, Frodo's heart was pulling towards living with Bilbo. Frodo wiped his eyes and climbed down the tree. He knew that the others were out looking for him because he heard them calling his name, though he had probably never even met the people who had been asked to look. He hoped that there was at least one person still at Brandyhall that he could tell his feelings to.

Frodo made sure that no one out looking for him could see him and he quickly made his way back to Brandyhall.

When he cleared the last bunch of trees he could see Esme sitting on the front step with her head down. Even when Frodo gave a slight yelp when he stubbed his toe on a rock she did not move. Frodo quietly and gently limped over to his aunt and lifted up her head. He was relieved to find that she was just asleep. Esme woke and nearly threw Frodo ten feet in front of her because of her delight that Frodo was all right. 'Frodo don't you ever leave like that again. You had me worried sick!' she kept saying over and over. She smothered Frodo in hugs and kisses until she noticed that Frodo's body language was rather distant and he had no smile on his face. Usually if he had to, he would put on a fake smile at the very least. 'What is it, child?' Esme bent down to meet Frodo at eye level.

'While I was away, I was thinking a lot, maybe it would be better for me if I lived at Hobbiton with Uncle Bilbo.'

'I know you think that, Frodo, oh believe me, I know, it's just, Saradoc and I don't really think that he is fit for a child right now. I don't know what I would do with myself if I found out that he was beating you or something worse.' Esme was gripping Frodo's shoulders rather firmly.

'Can we at least invite him over to discuss it?' Frodo said, sounding a tad desperate. His one wish was as far away from him as his parents were.

Esme thought for a moment. Frodo often spoke as if he were someone older than a twelve year old Hobbit. As if his spirit was years and years older than the body it was inside and its influence made Frodo tend to speak beyond his years. 'I will send him a message saying that you would like to discuss the matter. How does that sound?'

'I guess that is all right.' Frodo felt miserable again, but he always listened to Esme. She was rather persuasive in Frodo's eyes. She always seemed like she knew the best of things for situations such as these and Frodo admired her for it. Frodo walked into Brandyhall quietly. He was secretly happy that Esme hadn't seen his slight bleeding toe and limp.

Just at that moment, the rally and Saradoc came out of the forest and to the front of Brandyhall. 'I am sorry, Esme, but we could not find him.' Saradoc bowed his head low and tried to suppress his tears.

Esme couldn't help but smile. 'It's all right, Sar, he came back. He's inside now, and he wants to live in Hobbiton with Bilbo. I will send word to Bilbo about the matter so that he can come here and Frodo and Bilbo can discuss it.'

'That sounds good. Hopefully the two of them can come to some sort of agreement.' Saradoc said. 'I just hope that Frodo won't be stubborn. He has a way about him like that sometimes.'

**~--*--~**

**Thank you for reading. Chapter four will be up soon. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next chapter: **Merry is born!


	4. Agreements

**Welcome back to this fanfic. Hopefully updates will be no more than a week or two apart. Please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter Four: Agreements**

_July 12, 2980._

The next day, Bilbo got the message that Esme had sent him and was rather alarmed. He wasn't ready for a child, especially one so young, no matter how much he loved Frodo, he just couldn't handle a child living with him right at that point, maybe when he was older if his adventurous streak wouldn't suddenly wish him to go off to some place in the Wilderness. He would just have to tell Frodo the truth; he wasn't ready to accommodate a child just yet, hopefully he would be able to take Frodo in within a few years time. Hopefully Frodo wouldn't be mad at him. Bilbo didn't know what he would do with himself if Frodo stopped talking to him or even acknowledging him. He quickly packed a few things for his walk to Buckland, grabbed his favourite walking stick and went on his way.

Meanwhile, back and Brandyhall, Frodo was being picked on more than usual by one of his many enemies in the place, Jameson. He was sandy haired, taller than Frodo by a mile and with cruel icy blue eyes that seemed to gleam when he spotted someone that he could hurt and humiliate. Lately, Frodo had been his latest target, but also in the past few days, Frodo had been spending more and more of his time with three girls; Linda, Cora and Pricilla. They had noticed one day that he was sitting in the lounge room watching them intently and after a few whispers of "should we invite him to play?" they all decided that Frodo could do with some company. Cora was the ring leader Frodo guessed; she would often have good ideas that the other two girls thought sounded interesting and Frodo was extremely happy about one thing, they didn't care if they got dirty like most of the girls did. And Frodo was like a new toy; they often got him to check if a mud pool were too deep to play in, being as Frodo was taller than them and they all thought that he was a giant and would never be fully submerged in anything. These girls proved as friends for Frodo, they were around his age also. Cora was thirteen, Linda twelve and Pricilla being ten. The four of them would often be seen together.

So your Uncle is coming today?' Cora asked Frodo the next day. News traveled fast around Buckland.

'Yes, he is. It's kind of complicated though.' Frodo said quietly. Cora was bold and would often just went straight to the point of things that she was talking about. Frodo liked that about her.

'Will you be leaving with him?' she asked.

'I'm not sure,' Frodo said. 'That's why he is coming, so that we can decide on something.'

'Is that better than living with those Bagginses you don't like?'

'Much better,' Frodo said with a laugh.

The two of them sat in silence for a while when Cora spoke again. 'Why don't they like you? I don't see how anyone couldn't like you. You're very sweet.'

Frodo blushed. 'Thank you, Cora. They don't like Bilbo either. I think it's because, once, many, many years ago, Bilbo went on a journey and was thought to be dead, so the Sackville-Bagginses went to his home, Bag End, and tried to take it for their own. Bilbo sent them packing when he returned.'

'They sound horrible! I hope that I never meet them.' Cora said, scrunching up her face.

'I wish I were as lucky as you and would never have had to meet them.' Frodo said. At that moment, Esme came in the door.

'Frodo, Bilbo is here.' She said before bustling out again.

Linda and Pricilla had fallen asleep in the wait for Bilbo so Frodo gently shook their shoulders and their eyes grew wide and they sparkled.

The four of them then walked out into the parlour as Bilbo was handed a cup of tea from Esme. 'Hello, Frodo, it is lovely to see you again.' Bilbo had a large smile on his face, but it soon soured after he sipped his tea. He pulled a lemon slice out of his mouth and looked questioningly at Esme. 'I see that you have been experimenting with things again, love. It's… good.' Bilbo hesitated on the last word, for the tea wasn't that good at all. Bilbo then broke the lemon slice in half and ate both bits. He attempted the tea again afterwards but found himself almost gagging at the taste.

'Now, Frodo, before we get down to business are you going to introduce me to these lovely lasses?' Bilbo said with a wink. He loved to meet Frodo's friends and he knew of Frodo's bullying but he kept it to himself. Frodo hadn't told him but he could guess more than people thought.

'This is Pricilla, Cora and Linda, Uncle; their friends of mine.' Frodo said with a broad smile. Not often did he get to introduce people to Bilbo. Just one other time he had but he was no longer friends with that boy, he had turned nasty, mostly from the influence of his parents.

'Well, they are lovely names,' Bilbo said, his eyes glistening. 'Now, Frodo, how about I get some proper tea into my stomach and then we can get on with our business.' He then made himself a new cup of tea and gave the old, cold one to Esme who tipped it into the garden and after naught but five minutes Frodo and Bilbo were in an old study that was rarely used, sitting on a couch that was under a window.

'Now, Frodo, what brought all this on?' Bilbo had his arms folded in front of him and was looking intently at Frodo.

Frodo squirmed, he would have preferred not to discuss why he wanted to live with Bilbo, but then, he felt as if he could never lie to Bilbo anyway. He had to tell Bilbo the truth. 'I get…' Frodo swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat. 'People bully me.' He said quietly.

'Who bullies you?' Bilbo's voice was barely above a whisper. Who could possibly wish to be cruel and heartless to someone who has practically lost everything? Especially one so young, Bilbo thought to himself. How could people be so cruel?

'Everyone,' Frodo said, barely audible, tears were beginning to brim his large eyes. He never liked it when Bilbo saw him cry. He felt weak and vulnerable whenever anybody saw him cry. Bilbo hugged him tightly.

'Don't worry about them, Frodo. The next person that is mean to you, you either ignore them, or, if nothing else will work and they keep taunting you, then you do what you think is best.' Frodo wiped his tears but he didn't say anything. Bilbo's words were always comforting, no matter what the topic was. Not once had Bilbo ever gotten mad at him, and Frodo hoped that he never would. Only a few times in his life had Frodo bee yelled at; once by Primula when he was being very childish and asking all sorts of questions and stressing her out, and the other time was when he was getting in the way while Esme was trying to light his birthday candles for his cake a few years ago, this ended up with Esme accidentally dropping the match that she had lit onto Frodo's arm, scalding him. Of course, she felt terrible when she realized what had happened and Drogo and Primula rushed Frodo to the doctor.

'Thank you, Bilbo.'

'No problem, lad, now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?' Bilbo asked happily. He hated seeing Frodo upset and always did everything in his power to make Frodo feel better.

'Uh, I was wondering if I could live with you in Bag End.' Frodo was a little hesitant to ask for some reason.

'I don't know if that is a good idea just now, Frodo. I'm not currently equipped to have a child in my custody. Who knows, I might decide to go off on another adventure and what would happen to you?'

'I would go with you.' Frodo said quietly, not liking the sound of Bilbo's words.

'No you wouldn't, Frodo. I would have to return you back here and I don't think that I could ever do that to you. If it is destined for you to live with me, then I would have you live with me until you are at least the age of twenty. That way at least, if I go running off into the Blue like I did all those years ago, you will be able to live by yourself until I come back, but being that you are only twelve, lad, it is actually against the rules to leave you to your own devices. You do know that I would love you to live with me, oh, most definitely, I would love it, but I just do not think that now is the right time.'

'I understand, Bilbo,' Frodo lifted his head to meet Bilbo's eye. 'I understand perfectly. But thank you.' With that, Frodo got off the couch that he and Bilbo had been sitting on and left the room, leaving Bilbo feeling terrible for denying Frodo his wish. But he knew that it was the right thing to do. No doubt he would go off on some sort of adventure and so he would have to return Frodo to Brandyhall and that would break both their hearts.

~--*--~

Later that day, after he had cried himself out, Frodo went off to tell Esme the news that he would be staying until about the age of twenty or so. That was eight years that he would have to wait. Eight years seemed like an eternity to a small child. Frodo didn't think that he could wait that long. But, nonetheless, he had to, for the sake of himself. He hoped that he wouldn't just live in Brandyhall in a daze until his wait was up. Bilbo wouldn't want that. He would want Frodo to be happy. That was what Frodo had decided to do; live happily and with his friends and hope that, maybe, one day, his wish of living with Bilbo in Bag End, Hobbiton, nearly on the other side of the Shire, would someday come true.

**Next chapter: **Merry is born.


	5. Rain

**Chapter five: Rain**

It was now a week since Bilbo had left to go back to Bag End. Rain had been pouring down the windowpanes of Brandyhall and there was no way that the clouds would be breaking anytime soon. Jameson had taken it upon himself to make Frodo even more miserable than he already was. He had nowhere to escape from Jameson's restlessness and wrath. Just this morning, Frodo had been woken up by Jameson locking him in a closet of which he then sat in front of for an hour and a half while he dozed. Frodo had eventually tired himself out from all the screaming and kicking that he had been doing.

About a half hour later, Esme asked Saradoc if he had seen Frodo, and when he said no, she began to panic. 'I think that Jameson has something to do with it. He never, ever liked Frodo and I can always see the hate and disgust in his eyes whenever he sees Frodo. I am going to go and ask him,' and with that, before Saradoc could grab a hold of her to stop her, she was out the door and of to Frodo's bedroom.

'Now Baggins, you must be quiet, now, I can hear someone coming.' Jameson said. Still Frodo was locked in the closet and he was beginning to feel as though the walls and roof were closing in about him. Claustrophobia was something that ran in his family and Frodo was beginning to feel its symptoms. It definitely was _not_ a good feeling. Primula had suffered from it badly due to being trapped under some rubble of a hole that had collapsed after extensive rain near Staddle when she was a little girl. She had been trapped for nearly two hours while everyone else moved the rubble. Frodo was feeling wretched right now and he wondered if he would ever get out.

'Jameson have you—why are you sitting in front of that closet?' Frodo heard Esme's quiet, soothing voice, though it had a hint of worry in it.

'No reason at all,' Jameson smiled an impish smile, 'I was just helping my back,' that last sentence couldn't have been more stupidly said, for Jameson had never been good at improvisation, more to the point, why would someone use something made of hard wood to help their back? It was a rather moronic thing for him to say. Frodo giggled to himself silently as he heard this statement.

'Well I need to get something from it,' Esme said coldly, which stopped Frodo from giggling almost instantly. Jameson's face went a pale white. Before Jameson could do or say anything more, Esme nudged him out of the way. Frodo came tumbling out of the closet dusty and crying. Jameson lowered his eyes.

'Jameson, what is the meaning of this?' Esme's eyes were full of rage. She picked up Frodo who was now balling his eyes out and coughing from all the dust. 'Jameson,' Esme said coldly, 'you will go to Saradoc _right now_ and be punished for your actions. The nerve of you! Putting poor Frodo through all of this, what has he ever done to you!? Off you go.'

Frodo's sobs were slowly becoming quieter but he was coughing loudly. Esme sat down on one of the beds in the bedroom and Frodo snuggled into her chest as he had done with Primula many years ago. He never deserved all the bad things that had happened to him; his parents dying, the bullying, everything. He didn't deserve any of it. It was extremely unfair. Who would want to hurt such a poor, unfortunate soul like Frodo? It was blasphemous.

~--*--~

Later that day, Frodo was lying on his bed under a blanket and reading a book when Jameson walked in. He walked straight up to Frodo, who could feel his wrath from all the way across the room, and threw Frodo's book across the other side of the room and out the window. Before Frodo could get out of the way, Jameson picked up Frodo by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room, hoping to throw him out the window like he had with the book, but, thankfully, Frodo was rather heavier than a book so he hit his head on the windowsill. Jameson then picked Frodo up and shoved him against the wardrobe in which he had been previously trapped. Frodo's heart was beating fast now for fear of ending up in the exact same place that he had been but a few hours earlier. 'You're pathetic, Baggins. You don't deserve the life that you have. You should have died when your parents did and then the world would have been a much better place!' Jameson punched Frodo in the face. 'Leave, Baggins, you don't deserve these people. Because of you, I am being sent back to my parents in Staddle. I can't live here anymore, and it is your entire fault. I say this to you, Baggins; leave and never come back.' Jameson then went on repeatedly punching Frodo's jaw bone making blood fill his mouth. Then, when the punches had begun to come less rapidly, as if Jameson was tiring, Frodo kicked him where he was most vulnerable and ran out the door.

Frodo ran to the front door of Bag End and stared at it. His head hurting and mouth constantly filling with blood, his face sweaty and hot, he was panting. It seemed as if as Frodo was staring at the door, the rain began to fall harder and faster to the ground. He had been nothing but a burden since he had arrived, and how could he know if Saradoc and Esmeralda weren't just putting on a face to make Frodo feel loved?

He opened the door quietly and peered outside and behind him also. Immediately he could smell the scent of the non-stop rain that had been falling. He, again, looked behind himself one last time before getting up the courage and walked out the door, making sure to close it ever so quietly so that no one heard him leaving. He looked around the corner of the hole and saw Saradoc chopping wood. When it was save to move, Frodo made his way into the Old Forest.

~--*--~

He walked for what seemed a lifetime, getting deeper and deeper into the forest. Frodo walked and walked until the trees began to get less dark and closed in.

He was reaching the end of the forest. Already he could make out the hills that sloped upward from the foot of the forest. Here, Frodo had spent his very last going away with his parents before they had passed. He did wish, however, that he had at least taken a blanket with him, as the sun was beginning to set, as far as he could tell from the diminishing light of the sky and the weather was turning colder and colder by the second.

Frodo turned in a few circles on the spot in search of somewhere more shielded from the wind. He was about to give up, cave in and go home, when he spotted a tree that had a hole in its front. Frodo walked over to it and peered inside. There was nothing but old, abandoned spider webs inside. Frodo cleaned them out with a stick before climbing inside. His body was a little bit more shielded from the wind but he still wasn't all that warm. He clambered back out of the tree trunk and fetched some leaved and grass to make his new "home" more livable and comfortable and then he thought of something: food.

What would he do for food?

He looked around, and as if it had been planted there, just for his purpose, Frodo saw an apple tree. He ran to it and saw that the tree was in full blossom and that the apples were as ripe as can be. Frodo climbed the tree carefully and picked one of the apples to make sure that they weren't wrecked or tainted. He bit the apple and immediately fell in love with the taste of the delectable fruit. Frodo's face dribbled with the juice and he licked his chin eagerly for another taste of the liquid. It was like a drug.

He picked five more apples from the tree and those five apples had to last him through the night. He stuffed them as gently as he could into his pockets and began to climb down the tree, making sure not to scrape his skin against the harsh surface. He was about to walk back to his "home" when he realized that his apple tree looked rather naked and anybody or anything could get into the, and then he would be left with nothing to eat.

He carefully took the apples out of his pockets and placed them inside his tree and went off to gather some sticks to create a fence around the base of the tree to stop any animals, and, though there probably wasn't anyone around for miles, people.

Frodo gathered what few sticks and branches he could find, stripped bark off of nearby trees and began to tie two sticks together in a criss-cross notion and tying it with the bark in his best knowledge of what a knot was. Really, all Frodo was doing, was wrapping and looping the bark around the sticks, not tying them properly whatsoever, but they seemed to hold, and then slamming them into the ground, making sure that they were close enough together so that no animal could get though.

Then the sun ceased to set and was gone, Frodo and the five apples that he had picked, made his way back to the hollow tree in which they would now be his home.

~--*--~

'Well we have to go and find him!' Esme said, sadly and rather heavily. She had just realized that Frodo had run off after literally searching Brandyhall upside down.

'But we don't know where he is, Esme,' Saradoc was saying, 'we have to have some sort of sense of where he might be. Who knows, we might end up going the wrong way. He could be d—'

'Don't say that!' Esme shrieked something that Saradoc had never heard come out of her mouth before. 'We need to find him and that is that, Saradoc,' Sar hated seeing her like this, so wound up and not herself at all. 'We need to know if that little rat knows anything about Frodo's whereabouts,' nor had Saradoc ever heard Esme call someone a rat, not even if she really, truly, didn't like them. 'Frodo is our responsibility and our child as far as I'm concerned while he lives under this roof. I do not care what you say, Saradoc, I will get together Hobbits that actually care for Frodo and want him found. You can join us if you like,' she added coldly. She was about to leave the room when she turned. 'And anyway, Sar, Frodo learnt ways of surviving in the Wild if he needed to from both Bilbo and Drogo, I doubt that he will die,' and with that, she slammed the door and let out a huge sigh. _I do hope that he survives this rain, _she thought sadly.

**~--*--~**

**Thank you for reading; I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please, leave a review.**


	6. Searching and Promise

**I apologise profusely for the lack of updating. I sort of forgot my passion for LOTR, until I watched the movies again, and then that passion reawoke inside of me. I am sincerely sorry for the lack of updating to anybody who has been reading this and wondering what the hell happened to me. Well, I'm back! And unless something terrible happens, I intend to update things every 3-7 days.**

**Chapter 6: Searching and Promise**

The next day, Esme set out in search of Frodo. Before the sun had even risen, she had quietly gotten out of bed, making sure not to lay Saradoc as he lazily slept away. She put on some warm clothes before grabbing her long, woollen cloak and heading out the door. It was freezing outside, but the rain had stopped; for now, anyway.

She looked around for a short time, before deciding to "think like Frodo," as she put it, and her first thought was to go to the forest, and that's what she did. She briskly walked up the small hill to the forest and didn't slow her pace until she was completely surrounded by thick trees. She began to call Frodo's name. "Frodo, Frodo!" But, it was a while before she heard anything back, or if was indeed in her head. When she called again, she was certain that she heard an answer, and made off for the thicker part of the forest near the other side.

When she got there, she saw that things had been moved around, branches and things, and there was also a small, burnt out circle from where a small fire must have been burning the night before. She called Frodo's name again, and, not only did she get an answer back, she saw the small Hobbit Bairn come out of the thicker trees. Esme assumed that had been where he had been living for the past few days.

Frodo ran to his Aunt in tears. She bent down and caressed him in a deep hug. "I'm sorry, Aunt. I-I didn't mean to do what I did, I was just so angry and sad," Frodo said in between sobs. He fell back into his tears.

Esme hugged him tightly. "It's all right, Frodo. I understand why you did this, but next time someone is bothering you, I want you to tell me, or an adult, okay? You have had us all worried sick, dear!" Esme said, with a forced chuckle in her voice to help make Frodo calm down. But he saw through it, just like he sees through all fake things in life.

Frodo calmed down and placed his head on Esme's shoulder and yawned. Esme picked him up. "Come, Frodo. You'd be tired. I think what you need is some rest and proper food for the next few days. And I will call the doctor tomorrow morning and have you checked out. It's a wonder how you didn't get frostbite."

"I didn't mean to cause-" But, as Frodo was talking, he fell asleep and didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Frodo had woken up by the time he and Esme reached the grounds of Brandyhall, they were greeted by a large crowd of Hobbits. "Esme!" Sar called out to her as he ran to them. "Where did you go? I awoke and you were gone. I thought the worst!"

"And what would the worst be, Saradoc?" Emse said with a small chuckle, amidst her tiredness. Saradoc blushed as he realized he had made a spectacle of himself in front of everyone who lived at Brandyhall. "What we need to do, is get Frodo warmed up, fed with proper food, and I am hoping to get the Doctor out here by tomorrow morning to have a good look at him to make sure he's healthy." Esme then called for Brandyhall's messenger to go and fetch the Doctor and to be here by tomorrow morning.

Saradoc took Frodo from Esme's arms and put him into one of the master bedrooms of Brandyhall, next to Sar and Esme's bedroom, that way, if he cried out or anything, they would be able to hear him. And Frodo, being too tired, didn't protest. At least for now.

When Saradoc left Frodo to sleep, Esme was standing outside the door. "Come, Esme, I must talk with you." Sar took Esme's hand and led her into their bedroom and closed the door quietly. Together they sat on the bed, hands still held.

Saradoc sighed. "Where did you find him, Esme?"

It took a little while for Esme to answer. "I found him in the forest. He was in a thicker part, almost on the other side. It almost felt like forever that I was searching for him. I kept calling and calling out his name, and I had almost given up hope when I finally heard a call back, and then I raced off in the direction it had come from. He pretty much just fell asleep in my arms..." Esme trailed off.

Saradoc stood up with a sigh and walked over to the window with his hands behind his back. This was a mighty big load to take in so quickly... Though it wasn't much, it still had a pang in his heart. "We made a promise to Drogo and Primula when we took him in." Saradoc turned around and stared his wife in the eye, neither breaking the gaze. "And with that promise, we very well had to put our lives on hold to make sure he was, is and will be okay in the future. What will happen if things like this keep happening, Esmeralda? Frodo can't keep running away from his problems like his parents may have let him when they were still alive. The owners of the Orphanage on the other side of Crickhollow could come and pick him up, and then what would happen to him? Being secluded from his family, friends and everyone and everything he knows, and become a stranger to a world that he doesn't know? It would destroy what little innocence the lad has left in him."

Both Hobbits were silent for quite some time. "What if that had been our child, Saradoc?" Esme said suddenly. "What if our child had run away like that? What if we hadn't found Frodo? Our promise that you keep mentioning to the Bagginses would have been broken, and I just can't do that. I can't break a promise to a single person. What if Frodo had died because of Jameson's behaviour? What if while he was out there, a bunch of wolves came and attacked his small camp? There are so many "what if's" in this Sar, that it is amazing the lad came out of these past few days completely unscathed with naught but a scratch. What if that had been our child?" Tears were beginning to brim her eyes.

"But it wasn't _our_ child, Esme. You must understand that. Frodo is one of _our_ nephews, not our son. I know that he behaves like it sometimes and yes, sometimes you may wish it, but it isn't to be. I honestly do not think that Brandyhall is the right place currently for the lad. Maybe he can come back when he is older. But, it is just too hectic for someone who has been through was he has over the past few weeks, to live here, especially at such a tender age. Is there anyone else that he may be able to live with?"

Saradoc came and sat down next to Emse, who immediately stood up and moved to the farthest corner of the room, not breaking their eye contact once. Clearly Saradoc's words had hurt her. "You really think like that do you? Yes, maybe _sometimes_ he acts like our son, and maybe sometimes I wish he was, and I do know that he isn't, believe me I do. And you just simply want to pawn him off onto someone else? Do you know what would happen to our reputation if we did that? How we would look? I would be so ashamed! I refuse to throw Frodo out on his own to another family. What he needs right now, is a stable household for him to grow up in. There is only Mr. Bilbo Baggins aside from us, who could very well take care of the lad, but I wouldn't send him all the way to Hobbiton, so far away from everything he knows and loves, and everyone he knows and loves, to someone who is said to have cracked a long time ago. Frodo hardly even knows the old Hobbit, and you just want to send him away?"

Saradoc didn't reply, merely said quietly "I need time to think," and walked out the door. Esme sat on the bed and let her tears run freely. Was this going to ruin something so strong? Did she have to break a promise to Primula and Drogo that she so desperately wanted to keep? Did they really have to send Frodo away? Couldn't they just keep him safe and as happy as possible until he was a little bit older and able to take care of himself? There were so many thoughts running through Esme's head right now, she didn't know what to answer first. But, she did know one thing; the doctor would be here in the morning and from her reckonings and findings of Frodo, she would be able to work from there on how to care for Frodo and what he needed to keep him happy, healthy and safe.


	7. Doctor Visits

**Chapter 7: A New Promise**

A few minutes after Saradoc had stormed out, Emse fetched for Brandyhall's messenger to get the doctor, and Bilbo Baggins. She gently opened the door to where Frodo was asleep and found the Hobbit wide awake, but simply resting in bed. At least he wasn't out and about so soon, Esme thought to herself. She walked over to Frodo. "How are you feeling, my dear child?"

"I have a sore throat, and my nose is clogged up, and my feet are cold, but other than that I feel okay." Frodo said, yawning.

"Well, I have ordered for the doctor to come as soon as possible." Esme announced. "And, I have also sent out a message for your Uncle Bilbo to come and visit for a few days."

Frodo's eyes lit up completely at the news of Bilbo coming. He really loved His Cousin/Uncle. _That's probably why Bilbo is Frodo's favourite relative, _Esme thought to herself. Whenever Bilbo came, the two were very nearly inseparable. Sometimes, that was a good thing, because it would mean that Esme and Saradoc would get a break from Frodo for a few days, but it could also be a bad thing, especially on Bilbo's part. He was getting on in years, though he still looked like he was no older than 20, this discussion always ended in a heated debate ever since Bilbo had come back from his adventure. "When will he be here?" Frodo asked excitedly.

"Well, Frodo," Esme began, "I have already sent for him so he may be here within the next few days.

The next morning, Frodo was up early. He didn't have to be up for another half an hour, or at least what he could tell by the light outside. He stretched and yawned, and waited patiently for Esme to come and wake him up when the doctor arrived.

Within a few minutes, Frodo could hear a small patter of feet moving around the halls, and he recognized that the small sound of feet were that of Esme. Frodo decided to get up anyway, being that there was only ten more minutes that he was supposed to be asleep. He didn't think that Esme would mind.

"Oh!" Esme said with a gasp. "You scared me Frodo. Why are you awake so early?"

"I apologise, Aunt Esme. And I couldn't sleep, and I worked out that there were only a few more minutes of sleep until you were going to wake me, and I wasn't tired anymore." Frodo said quietly. Esme's fright had frightened himself. "Do you know what time the doctor will be—. " Frodo coughed, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Sorry, do you know what time the doctor will arrive?"

"I imagine soon," Esme said. "And you had better get back to bed and warm up before they arrive." And with that, she ushered Frodo into his bed and tucked him in as they both waited patiently for a small knock at the door.

That knock didn't seem to come for ages Frodo though. But when it did, his heart began to race. He couldn't explain this sudden terror that had filled his mind. He waited in his bed with Saradoc waiting by his side. "It's all right, Frodo. Doctor Brunswick will be more than kind to you. I doubt that you have anything more than a slight fever." Saradoc said quietly, almost as if to reassure himself.

Esme and a Hobbit lass Frodo had never seen before then walked in. "Frodo," Esme said, "this is Doctor Bromfry. She has come to look you over." Doctor Bromfry walked to the foot of and stared into Frodo's eyes intently. Frodo looked away, embarrassed.

"I desire some alone time with him now." Doctor Bromfry said quietly. Esme and Saradoc quietly left the room and closed the door.

Doctor Bromfry sat down on the chair that Saradoc had once occupied.

"Frodo, not only am I a Doctor, but I am also a Counsellor. I counsel the younger Hobbits, around your age, in case something may be troubling or worrying them. Now, I was told that your parents had recently... died." She hesitated on the last word because she saw Frodo's expression change drastically. She touched Frodo's hand lovingly. "It's all right, Frodo, you can trust me, and if there are things you do not want to tell me, I won't push the matter. It is up to you."

Frodo coughed and cleared his throat. This woman was a doctor as well as a counsellor, and Frodo knew vaguely of patient-doctor confidentiality. "Um, what would you like to know?" Frodo said a little hesitantly.

"Frodo," Doctor Bromfry said, "I want you to tell me more about your family, what life was like... before..."

"Before the accident?" Frodo asked bluntly. His bluntness startled the Doctor a little and she just stared at him. He sighed. "It's all right, I can talk about it and them sometimes, just not all the time it seems..." Frodo seemed distant.

"Frodo?" Doctor Bromfry was worried about him now. Maybe Frodo was still to raw to talk about it openly despite what he said?

"I'm all right." He said quietly. He sighed and began to recall a few things. "I remember living with them like it was yesterday. A normal day would begin with Mother quietly waking me up for breakfast, while father would have already gone into town to see if there was any important news that needed to be reported from during the night. I did once have a little sister called Bluebell, but she died when I was very young. I don't have any memories of her unfortunately; though I would like to. I found out what little information there was about her from my parents at various times. We were a very loving, happy family; we never really fought or bickered. My father would occasionally give me a stern talking to if I had acted in a bad way with one of my cousins. We never really did fight." Tears had begun to fall from Frodo's eyes, but he didn't wipe them or try to hide them. This was really the first time that he had really cried properly since the night of the accident. Doctor Bromfry felt rather uncomfortable. She wasn't used to her patients crying... Well, maybe the odd tear, but Frodo was really crying. Before she knew what she was doing, Doctor Bromfry was holding Frodo tight, letting him cry on her shoulder. This was, as far as she remembered, the very first time she had done this. None of her other patients were as young as Frodo was. In fact, Frodo was the youngest patient she had ever had. All of her other patients, past and present, had been much, much older. They either needed help in dealing with the death of a loved one, amongst other things. But Frodo was different; he was barely beyond the age of twelve, and he already carried the maturity of someone much older than he. Doctor Bromfry couldn't believe it.

"Miss Bromfry?" Saradoc and Esme had walked into the room when they realized that no one was talking anymore and got a little worried. They were rather startled to find that the doctor had a blank expression on her face and that Frodo had fallen asleep.

"Oh! I am sorry, I got thinking..." Doctor Bromfry said quietly, and then she saw that Frodo had fallen asleep. "I think we better step outside.

The three Hobbits stepped outside.

"Well? How is he?" Esme said a little coldly. She hadn't done it on purpose, but, once the doctor standing before her had closed the door quietly, her heart began to race. She thought of the worst, she always did.

"He is still very shaken up by the whole ordeal." Doctor Bromfry began. "With some counselling, he should be back to his old self. Now, I haven't known Frodo for long, but from what I can gather, I think he would benefit more from talking to a close relative. Do you know of anyone who could fill that position?"

"He seems to be fairly close to his Uncle Bilbo, though he hasn't seen Bilbo in a while. None of us have." Saradoc said. "He's probably off on some nutty adventure again." He added under his breath.

Doctor Bromfry thought for a moment. "Do you have any idea when you shall see Bilbo Baggins again?"

"You've heard of him?" Saradoc sounded surprised.

"Of course!" Doctor Bromfry said happily. "Everyone has heard of the infamous Bilbo Baggins and his adventure with the Dwarves a few years ago."

"Anyway," Esme said with a side glance at Saradoc, "I called for Bilbo to be sent to come as soon as he could this morning, so he should be here in a few days hopefully."

Doctor Bromfry smiled. "I highly recommend that you get Frodo to talk about his feelings and such to Bilbo. I strongly recommend that. If Bilbo and Frodo are as close as you say they are, rather if Frodo is as close to Bilbo as you think, then Bilbo may be able to get some things out of him, important things. Send for me in a few weeks time and tell me of Frodo's progress. For now, I must be off. Good luck to the both of you." And with that, Doctor Bromfry was out the door and walking along the lane.


	8. Set In Stone

**Chapter 8: Set In Stone.**

The few days that passed, seemed to go on for what seemed years to young Frodo, who had been awaiting his Uncle Bilbo's arrival since he was checked out by the doctor. Esme had to repeatedly tell Frodo "it had only been an hour since Frodo had last asked what the time was." The young Halfling definitely was excited about Bilbo coming.

It had been nearly a month since Frodo had seen Bilbo, but, being the youngster he was, it felt well longer than that!

Frodo was lazing on a small sofa reading a book and fighting off sleep one late afternoon when he was woken out of his sleepy trance to hear Esme's voice coming from the window. "Who could that be coming up the lane I wonder?"

Without missing a beat, Frodo's eyes lit up and he bounded off the couch, wrenched the door open and ran with all his might to Bilbo Baggins as he slowly walked up the lane to Brandyhall. "Hello lad!" Bilbo said as Frodo wrapped his arms around Bilbo as far as he could.

"I'm so glad you're here finally, Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo said so fast and high pitched it took poor Bilbo a few seconds to understand what Frodo had just said. He sounded like a chipmunk.

"I'm happy to be here too, Frodo. Boy, you're getting bigger. They're feeding you well then!" Bilbo said jokingly while prodding the young Hobbit's stomach. Frodo giggled and took Bilbo's hand. The two of them walked into the foyer of Brandyhall where Saradoc and Esmeralda stood.

"Hi Bilbo," Saradoc said stiffly.

"Don't mind him," Esme said happily, "he's had his nose stuck in paper and quill in hand for the past few days. He's becoming a hermit." Esme's joke was heard and laughed at by all except Sar who seemed to be thinking of something. "Point in case," Esme said stifling a laugh. "Now, Bilbo, you must be hungry after your journey, can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no," Bilbo answered, "I'm just a tad thirsty; I'd love a cup of cold water."

"I'll get it!" Frodo bellowed as he raced off into the kitchen, coming back with what was supposed to be a full cup of water, but ended up being a half glass.

"Sorry," he mumbled to himself. He was over excited about Bilbo coming that, had he been in a normal mood, he would have been scared of the idea of Esme throttling him over the spilt liquid, not that she actually would. Today he didn't even care. Bilbo was here.

"Bilbo, may I talk to you privately once you are settled?" Esme asked.

"Of course, Miss Esme," Bilbo said with a slight giggle. Seeing Frodo again, especially looking so happy and healthy had sent him into a huge frenzy of relief. He had often been worried about the lad, no matter what others told him and what news he managed to receive. When he had unpacked a few things and had a small rest, he went off in search of Esme.

Frodo was so happy to see his Uncle Bilbo again. He felt as if it had been years since he had last seen him. Seeing Bilbo always made Frodo feel happy, no matter what others said about the old hobbit. Frodo never believed that Bilbo was 'cracked,' just merely eccentric. But for now, Frodo was alone, left to his thoughts while Bilbo spoke with Esme. Frodo was mesmerized about what they may or may not be talking about. _Am I going to move in with Bilbo? _

The idea of maybe moving in with Bilbo made Frodo so happy he couldn't contain his glee and squealed a little. Luckily no one was around. And he quickly remembered that may not be why Bilbo was here. So, Frodo just sat on his bed swinging his legs waiting to join Bilbo again.

Esme led Bilbo to an empty room, which was rather hard to find in Brandyhall, and closed the door. She gestured for Bilbo to sit in the chair that was adjacent from her bed. She sat on the bed. "Now Bilbo, I trust you had a decent trip?"

Bilbo smiled: "Yes I did, thank you very much. Walking really is a pleasantry when you are allowed the time to enjoy it properly."

"Well that is good then!" Esme smiled. She did like Bilbo, a lot. She knew what she was about to ask Bilbo would never refuse. "Now, what I wanted to talk to you about was Frodo."

"Ah, of course, young Frodo, how's he doing?" Bilbo, whenever talking about his favourite relation, always beamed.

"He's doing well. It has been tough on him of course." Esme said. "Obviously it would be; losing one's parents is never an easy thing to do. To be honest, everyone here didn't expect him to cope nearly as well as he has, or get used to the bustling life of Brandyhall. But he seems to have transitioned well. He's coping anyhow." Esme wondered to herself just how much Frodo really was coping, and she hoped that he wasn't just pretending to be okay.

"If you're worried about the effect that Jameson lad had on Frodo, don't worry about it; Frodo knows he shouldn't let that boy interfere with his life, and neither should you, Miss Esme." A few minutes passed in complete silence as Bilbo let Esme recollect herself before she broke down in tears. She was honestly scared for the life of this boy. She had known of Hobbits losing their parents before they came of age, but never as young that they weren't able to fend for themselves. Esme was scared of breaking her promise to Drogo and Primula; the promise that she made to keep Frodo safe until he was of age. What would happen if she broke that promise? She'd feel awful, completely awful. People would never trust her again with their children if she failed to bring up Frodo respectfully and the way Drogo and Primula would have wanted him to grow up.

"I'm worried about a lot of things concerning Frodo, Bilbo, which is why I've called you here. I want you to take Frodo, not now of course. But when Bag End is ready, and you hopefully will be eventually, I want him to live with you. I doubt that Frodo will ever fully be happy here; it seems as if it's too busy for the quiet life he and his parents had in Crickhollow," Esme explained. "Bilbo, I have been talking to Saradoc and a few other Hobbits, and we have agreed that you should become the caretaker of Frodo."

Bilbo stood up and looked out the window, full of thought. His head was saying yes, but his heart was telling him that it wasn't the right time. He wasn't equipped to take care of such a young Hobbit. He turned and looked at Esme. 'I don't know, Miss Esme. I don't know if I'd be able to handle such a young lad; especially one as sensitive and young as Frodo is. I've never had a child of my own, I don't fully understand the ways of children except for the stories I know they love. If it is my fate to ever take care of another Hobbit, they would have to be older. I cannot take care of somebody as young as of yet. I am sorry, Miss Esme, but I am not the Hobbit for this job." Bilbo sat back down. He felt awful for having to reject Esme's offer, but what was he supposed to do? Lie and say he could take Frodo and then give the lad the worst upbringing in the history of the Shire? That wouldn't do. "Don't you think that he might be better off living with his Cousins and Aunts and Uncles?"

"I'm not sure, Bilbo." Esme said. "Frodo really only has three friends, Cora, Linda and Pricilla. They're lovely girls, but they are much younger than he. Around four or five years younger if I remember correctly. I'm just wondering if Frodo should be spending more time with people his own age, not small Bairns such as them. He needs to be given the special time to learn a proper education. Please don't tell Sar I said that, but Frodo is a special person and he needs an education. I can feel that Frodo is destined for great things, he needs to be taught properly, something you can give him that we here at Brandyhall, no matter how many other will try to contest it, can't give him. There is too much hustle and bustle here for anybody with any valuable knowledge to sit down with Frodo and give him something to learn about." All of this just came pouring out of Esme; she had no idea where all these thoughts were coming from, but she meant every word of it.

"I will make a deal with you, if I may," Bilbo said after a few minutes of silence. Esme looked at him and nodded. "I say we give it a year or so, and we see if anything has changed, and then from there we can make the final decision. I want nothing more than for Frodo to be happy and healthy and to get the very best of anything anyone can think of, but he won't be able to get it from me as of yet as I'm just not ready. I will put a lot of thought into this, as much as my brain will allow me. In a year or so, I will make my final decision, something once made will not change, and then we should talk to Frodo then as well. But I don't think it's such a good idea to let him in on the idea of living with me until the decision is made, even then, if I still think it isn't right, we shouldn't tell him. I cannot deny him very easily, and if a thought has been put into that lad's head, then there is no telling what other concoctions might go along with it; his imagination is fruitful. For now, I think it best for him to stay here."

"Yes," Esme said. "You're very right Bilbo, staying here for now is probably what is best for Frodo. His world was turned upside-down the day his parents died; we cannot pull him out of another existence that he is beginning to call home and have his life turned again. We cannot do that to him. And I do strongly respect your opinions and your decision to wait a year, Bilbo. I thank you for not being so rash and putting your foot down completely without giving the idea its well needed time of thought; thank you Bilbo. How long do you think you might be staying here?"

"Oh, I'm not too sure, I shouldn't imagine very long." Bilbo said. "Bag End must be attended to, and kept under guard, especially with the Sackville Bagginses. You never can tell when they will strike and try to take my home from me again."

"Oh yes I understand." Esme said with a smile.

"I imagine I may leave tomorrow or early morning the day after, but I must get a good feed in. The cooks here make fantastic food, something I can always wait around for." Esme felt herself blush, she always made sure that the food at Brandyhall was of the very best that it could ever be, and always when someone complimented the food, she blushed and felt flattered.

That night, Esme's mind was far from sleep as she lay in bed. She had so many questions that weren't going to have an answer for a long time. Were they doing the right thing? Was Frodo really okay? Are they treating him poorly? No, of course not; Brandyhall has been considered one of the best homes in all of Hobbiton, for all families. It's a homely place, where anyone can feel comfortable with anyone else. Brandyhall was a place for anybody to bond and grow; including someone as special as Frodo Baggins.


	9. Departure

**I have decided to skip ahead a few years because I'm just writing myself into a hole with this story, unless I move on from where I' up to... Even though I haven't actually been writing for a while. I'm really trying to get back into it because having all of these unfinished stories is bugging me badly. Hopefully I can keep going and get them all finished!**

**Chapter 9: Departure**

Knock knock came a sound on the door. Esmeralda opened the door and Bilbo walked in. "Bilbo, what are you doing here?"

"I've come for Frodo. He wrote in his last letter that he would like a holiday, so here I am!" Bilbo said, looking down the hall and out the back door to see that familiar brunette head coming up the head.

Frodo looked up and his smile widened. "Bilbo!" He exclaimed. He ran the rest of the way and into his Uncle's arms. Little Merry, now two years old, was pattering behind him, huffing and puffing, trying to keep up with his older cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up, Frodo. You're coming with me to Hobbiton for a holiday. All the arrangements have been made. Mr. Gamgee has helped me all week to get everything ready for you." This was the first time that Frodo was going to be staying with his Uncle by himself without someone there with him.

Frodo's eyes lit up, while Merry's became sad. Frodo was his best friend. Everyone was much older than he was, and Frodo was the only one that gave him any attention, aside from his parents, of course. He tugged on Frodo's shirt, and Frodo bent down to eye level. "I don't want you to go." Merry whispered into Frodo's ear.

Frodo smiled. For a long time he felt that only Bilbo, Esme and Saradoc were the ones who loved him. Everyone else, for some unknown reason, treated him like dirt. He never understood why though. It wasn't like he had ever wronged them in any way. Frodo did hear their parents saying things about him and his family though. And for some reason, Bilbo's name was often mentioned. People would say that he was 'cracked,' whatever that meant.

"It's all right, Merry. I'll be back again soon. And one day, you will be old enough to come with me, won't he Bilbo?" Frodo said, reassuring his friend that everything would be all right without him. He looked at Bilbo who looked down at the pair crouched on the floor and smiled. Frodo's heart was kind and pure. Nothing would taint it.

"Really, Frodo?" Merry's eyes lit up. Both Bilbo and Frodo had told Merry dozens of stories about Hobbiton. So many that it seemed like a fairytale.

"Of course!" Frodo said with a smile.

That night, Frodo packed his small suitcase, with the help of Esme. "I'm so excited, Aunty Esme. Uncle Bilbo's is always so much fun!" Frodo said with a smile, quickly glancing at his Aunty, who was sitting on Frodo's bed taking out the things he had just put into his suitcase and folding them. She always said that it created more room for more things, though Frodo never saw it that way.

"You'll have a lovely time, I'm sure of it, Frodo. Bilbo loves you and I am perfectly sure that he will make your first time staying on your own at Bag End a memorable one." Esme said, smiling and taking out another item of clothing from Frodo's suitcase.

It wasn't long before Frodo (and Esme) were done packing when it was time for bed. Bilbo walked into Frodo's bedroom. "Are you excited, Frodo? You must be feeling pretty mature being able to come and stay with me all by yourself this time," he said with a sly smile. He sat down on the edge of Frodo's bed, watching the young Hobbit try to stifle a yawn. In truth, Bilbo was happy to take Frodo away from Brandyhall, even for just a little while. Ever since Frodo's parents had died, he had always seemed somewhat sad. Whether or not he was concious of it, Bilbo wasn't sure, but his few visits to Brandyhall to see Frodo, he had often noticed that his Nephew was putting on a brave face. If all went well this time, Bilbo was going to ask for custody of Frodo and have him permanently stay at Bag End until he came of Age, then it was up to Frodo where he wanted to stay.

Bilbo would have given anything for Frodo to not constantly have all these reminders of his parents everywhere he looked. It didn't help either that right next to the river where the boats were kept were two plaques that had been placed in memory of Primula and Drogo Baggins. Bilbo knew that Frodo purposefully spent a lot of time down there. Without those plaques at Bag End, Frodo might be able to finally move on with his life.

"Of course, Bilbo!" Frodo said, smiling. "It's going to be so much fun, I can't wait!" Frodo yawned again.

"I think it's time you went off to sleep, Frodo." Bilbo said, getting off the bed carefully and standing up with a stretch. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and then all the fun you could hope for at Bag End." Bilbo kissed Frodo's forehead and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

It wasn't long before Frodo was fast asleep. Tomorrow was going to be so good.

Frodo woke early the next morning; the sun hadn't even risen yet. He laid quietly in bed until he began to hear the stirrings of the other Hobbits that lived at Brandyhall. Frodo was glad that he was going to get away from the business of the place and go out to Bag End where it was quiet.

Frodo wondered who he would meet while he was there. Whenever he stayed at Bag End, there was always someone new around. He wished for someone around his own age that he could hang around with, being that Merry couldn't come with him. Oh, how he would miss his little cousin so!

Frodo turned onto his right side and noticed that his bedroom door was slightly open. It opened a little more to reveal Bilbo standing in his doorway.

"Good morning Frodo." He said with a grin. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept really well, Uncle Bilbo." Frodo didn't, however, mention that he had been finding it difficult to sleep for some time now. His dreams were plagued with feelings of drowning and his parents. He kept it to himself though. He didn't want and didn't need anybody to worry about him.

"Good! Now, it's time for breakfast. We need to be on the road early, Frodo." Bilbo said, shutting the door and allowing Frodo to get dressed. He found himself slightly dreading the long walk, but at the same time anticipating it because it would give him a chance to hear more of Bilbo's stories.

He got dressed and then rushed out of his room, knocking Merry over with a thud. "Oh, Merry! I'm so sorry!" Frodo said, loud enough to here some faint shut up's from other Hobbits still sleeping. Frodo noticed that Merry was sobbing. "Merry, what's wrong?"

"You can't go, Frodo!" Merry said authoritatively and stamping his foot with as much force as his little foot would let him. "You're not leaving. I won't let you." He had folded his arms across his chest and turned his nose in the air. Frodo couldn't help but smile.

"Merry, you silly thing!" He said, hugging his small cousin. "I'll be back before you know it, and I will have so many songs and tales for you you'll want to run away from me," Frodo said with a reassuring smile. "Come on, Bilbo's cooking breakfast." Frodo took Merry's hand and led him into the kitchen. He was going to ask his cousin why he was awake so early, but Frodo guessed why, and he didn't want to upset his cousin even more.

Frodo wanted desperately to ask Esme and Saradoc if it would be okay for Merry to come with him, knowing full well that Bilbo wouldn't mind, but he knew that Merry wouldn't be allowed, so he never asked, even though it took all his might not to say something about it. It made Frodo sad to leave his cousin. But he would only be gone for a week or two and then he'd be back again. Back to the same hustle and bustle of Brandyhall.

Breakfast was eaten quickly and soon it was time for Frodo to depart from Brandyhall. He was delighted to find that Bilbo had hired a Pony and Cart for his journey here and for their journey back.

Before long, Bilbo and Frodo were waving goodbye to the inhabitants of Brandyhall. Merry tried his best to keep up with the cart and run his way to Bag End after the horse and cart, but soon gave up when his legs gave out from underneath him. Esme scooped him up and tickled his stomach, saying "Don't worry, Merry. Frodo will be back again. He's not leaving us yet."


	10. A New Friend

The ride to Hobbiton was a delightful one. As always, Bilbo told Frodo many stories of his adventures and his doings when he was a youngster. Frodo always found himself google eyed when it came to Bilbo's stories. They were always so fascinating. There was just something that seemed so vast and strange and big about them. Frodo had never left the Shire before, he was too young and even with an adult going with him, he still hadn't been allowed to.

He once asked Esme what was so bad about him leaving the Shire and doing some exploring, that it would be okay, especially if Bilbo was the one to go with him, but she only looked at him as if he'd said something terrible and then quickly changed the subject.

There was nothing wrong with Bilbo, was there? 'Old Mad Baggins' Frodo often heard people call Bilbo, and he never understood why. He wasn't 'cracked' like they say he is. He's just a normal old Hobbit. There's nothing to it. If telling stories and having a bit of an adventurous side meant that you might be considered crazy, then Frodo hoped to one day be called crazy too. He felt in his heart that he wouldn't spend his entire life in the Shire. He might just up and leave the same way Bilbo did. Whether or not he would come back he wasn't sure. The world outside of the Shire seemed to magnificent, so vast, almost scary. Frodo had heard so much about Trolls and Orcs and other strange creatures from Bilbo's stories that he actually felt like he wanted to come across these creatures himself. He knew that that he was daft for thinking this though. Orcs and Trolls were killers, murderers, why was he thinking of wanting to meet some? Maybe one day he would have to.

Frodo had spent the last few years pondering on whether or not to ask Bilbo if he would take him on one of his adventures one day. That would be fun, and it might even answer some questions that Frodo had about the doings of living beings outside the Shire. Like the Elves for instance. Frodo had never seen an Elf before, but again, Bilbo's stories filled him with wonder about them. They seemed so beautiful, perfect even. At the tender age of fourteen, the idea of living forever seemed like the perfect thing to Frodo. The romantic notion of never dying and always living, seeing everything that happened in the world was something that Frodo found himself thinking of often.

Frodo returned from his thoughts with a jolt and noticed that quicker than he had wanted, he and Bilbo had finally reached the gates to Hobbiton, and up on the hill, Frodo could see the green door of Bag End.

It had been a while since he had last been. Bilbo had always come to visit him. It would be at least three years since he had last set eyes on the luxurious Hobbit hole. Immediately memories came flooding back to him of running around the halls with his cousins, sneaking into the pantries and eating contraband foods. The memory that Frodo loved the most was that of Bilbo's stories. Almost every night that Frodo had stayed at Bag End over the years, Bilbo would tell of his adventures. Frodo had heard each one many times over, some he even knew almost by heart, but that never stopped him from sitting down, curling up under a blanket by the fire-place and listening to Bilbo's sweet voice as he told his tales.

Bilbo saw Frodo's smile and said "Welcome back, Frodo. The halls of Bag End haven't been the same without you. And the birds have definitely missed you feeding them, I had to take over. They'll be singing with delight when they see you." Bilbo put his arm around Frodo and gave him a small squeeze.

It wasn't long before the horse and cart reached the top of the hill at the gate of Bag End. Bilbo stepped out and held out his hand for Frodo to get down. He still wasn't quite tall enough to get out of a carriage by himself. He walked to the back of the cart and Bilbo handed him his small suitcase that Esme had helped him pack. "I just have to take the cart and horse back to the stable Frodo. I'll be gone for a few minutes. Will you be okay waiting on the step for me?" Bilbo asked Frodo, peering over the gate.

"I'll be fine, Bilbo," Frodo said with a smile. With that, Bilbo stepped back onto the cart, took the reigns of the horse and was soon on his way to the stable.

Frodo sighed. Bag End was so peaceful. Brandyhall was always so loud and chaotic. Here, Frodo could relax and think to himself for as long as he wanted. He was looking forward to getting one of Bilbo's books from his bookcase and sitting underneath the tree that was in Bilbo's back yard.

"Bollocks!" Frodo heard someone yell. It was quite close and seemed to have come from the small garden on the other side of Bilbo's gate. Frodo got up and investigated. When he got to the gate, he was met with a young Hobbit that couldn't have been much younger than himself. He was sucking on his finger and Frodo noticed a small trickle of blood running down the Hobbit's hand. When the Hobbit saw Frodo he quickly jumped up and bowed.

"So sorry, I didn't see- You're not Mr. Bilbo." The Hobbit said, straightening and looking at Frodo with a suspicious look.

"I'm Frodo Baggins. I live at Brandyhall in Buckland. I'm Bilbo's Cousin and Nephew all in one. I'm here for a few days to stay with Bilbo." Frodo said, hoping that this Hobbit hadn't been brought up to think of Bilbo as a nutter like everyone else had.

"Oh yes! I remember him sayin' so!" The Hobbit bowed again, but this time waited a small time longer before straightening back up. "I'm Samwise Gamgee, Son of Hamfast Gamgee. We tend the gardens of Bag End for Mr. Bilbo, you see?"

Frodo took all of this in. Frodo remembered something about Bilbo telling him of gardeners that he might meet while at Bag End. It was a few moments before Frodo answered Samwise. "Why did you bow to me, Samwise?" Frodo could think of nothing else to say.

"Please sir, call me Sam, everyone else does, you see?" Sam said, wiping the blood on his pants. "I bow to Mr. Bilbo all the time. Though he says not to. But it's not right if I don't, if you follow me, sir-"

Frodo cut him off. "Could you please not call me sir?"

"Sorry sir- Uhh, Mr. Frodo." Frodo guessed that this was the best he would get out of this Sam Gamgee. Frodo didn't like how formal he was. It almost seemed forced the way he spoke, with the 'sir' and everything.

Sam went on. "Bowing is something I was brought up to do when encountering superiors, Mr. Frodo, people better than I am." Sam's head hung low.

Frodo felt awful. Who in their right mind would raise their own child to believe that other Hobbits were better than others? "You're no better than me, Sam, and I'm no better than you. Who taught you to think like this?"

"My Da, you see. He believes that almost everyone is better than us Gamgee's because we're nothin' but humble gardeners. No wealth in our family. No rulers or royals. Us Gamgee's are simple folk." Sam said, rubbing his nose. "But my Da don't go without no pride. Pridful my Da is."

Frodo didn't care how 'prideful' someone was; teaching their child that they're no where near as good as someone else was ridiculous. Frodo felt repulsed by the idea.

"Hello, Mr. Bilbo." Sam said, giving a small wave to Bilbo as he came up from the hill, looking a bit behind him making sure that no one saw him. The behaviour that Sam had been taught was absolutely ludicrous to Frodo.

"Hello there, Sam. How are you doing?" Bilbo said with a smile.

"Not to good, Mr. Bilbo, if you follow me. I've pricked my finger on that thorn over there." Sam pointed to the offending rose with the evil thorn on it.

Bilbo nodded. "Well, come inside and I'll help you clean it and cover it."

"I can't, Mr. Bilbo. You see, it's nearly tea time. If I'm late for tea, my Da will surely have my guts for garters. I was late yesterday, if you follow me. I got caught up in some flowers a few holes down over there," again Sam pointed, but this time, down Bagshot Row, "and I lost all sense of time. I got a ribbing for that one." Sam sighed.

He got a ribbing because he lost track of time? Frodo couldn't believe that this poor Hobbit had been punished for an accident. He felt like he wanted to do something, but being only fourteen, what could he do?

"Ah, yes. I understand, Sam." Bilbo said. "Your Da can be quite tough sometimes."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry Mr. Bilbo. I best be off now. Good to meet you Mr. Frodo." Sam turned on his heel and walked off and into the hole with the yellow door that was nearby.

Bilbo sighed. He often felt sorry for Sam and his siblings. Hamfast Gamge was a hard Hobbit, and he sometimes had a bad temper. Bell Goodchild, the children's mother, was quiet, often reserved. There never was much conversation to come out of her whenever there was a gathering at a party or some sort of function. She would just sit and watch the other Hobbits have fun. She would watch the night go by until Hamfast decided that it was time to leave. Bilbo often thought that she was unhappy. But it was not his matter, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Come on, Frodo," Bilbo said. "Let's go inside." Bilbo picked up his suitcase and walked up the stone steps with Frodo following behind him.


End file.
